Denaken clan
The Denaken clan was an ancient and powerful ninja clan with very coveted mental abilities during the first two Shinobi World Wars. Originally from Earth Country, lived in the now-defunct Muragakure (村隠しシャドウ , mura kakushi shado or Hidden Shadow Village), located west of Iwagakure and used as a base for espionage and storage of state information. Symbol The clan symbol is an ouroboros, representing the knowledge that pass from generation to generation. Other representative symbol is the Sei- Hei - Ki, representing balance, spiritual peace and magnify mind. Kekkei Genkai Ninjas of this clan have a Kekkei Genkai for tracking, where they can read chakra traces of an object or trail. No matter the weather or if the chakra is dispersed, because they follow only the traces of the chakras origin.This ability has made the clan first ascended and enrich as captors of criminals and debtors trackers of Feudal Lords. Denaken Eye Generations that Denaken blood is more prominent have a sleeping doujutsu called “Denaken eyes” or simply denakugan. The denakugan consists of a doujutsu wich “translates” the chakra, that is, can read the feelings attached to their release (such as anger, pain, joy, etc.),and use it as a bridge to the mind of the enemy, accessing your memories and can store them. When opened, the “Denaken eyes” were used for the maintenance of posthumous clan secrets, having power virtually unlimited in mental jutsu, and were mainly used to keep and sanddled secrets of ninja bodies, although they were better paid to find out the last wishes of feudal lords who had no time to prepare wills. This doujutsu was kept secret, but because of the greed of clan elders, the information was sold to the Second Tsuchikage to use it in war as theft of information from the surrounding villages and killing traitors. Denakugan Opening Process One of the biggest controversies of the clan, and that even led to the emacipation of it, was the Denakugan Opening Process. The doujutsu could only be awakened in a very specific condition: watching a significant one's death. Therefore, children were taken from their parents from a year, and during this period lived with orphans from other villages in a special accommodation, with whom should develop and deepen a bond (wich was tested several times until they reached the expected level), and after this period had to watch the murder of them. This memory is known as Memoriki (メモリキー, key-memory), and after a period of two days it's completely erased from their minds, so that children even resembled the bonds that had formed. Once children had their waking Denakugan, went through intense training in the mental arts and a special taijutsu — whose focus is to force enemy's chakra release from well-aimed blows on chakra gates, to facilitate the entry into your mind. More experienced, in turn, didn't need taijutsu to penetrate one's mind. Main Skills *''Taijutsu'': Taijutsu of Denaken is a similar technique to the soft handle of Hyuuga, but instead of causing critical damage to the enemy's chakra flow, it just presses chakra gates to get reach more memories in a shorter period of time, with focus on the intensity of the blow. The damage to the enemy is considered madian, but he may suffer from a small lack of chakra for a few hours. *''Expertise in Leakage and Camouflage jutsus'': Denaken clan didn't have the custom of enter into direct battles. When they went into the field their main function was to get to the leader of the battalion and get as much information as possible during confrontation. As the enemy was generally stronger than him, his only goal was to boot up the information in enemy's memory quickly and run away, often without defeat him. *''Memories Theft'': according to the protocol, when there was a Shinobi of Memories in the battle, the lowest ninja rank must defeat him before he could reach the Jonin, his targets. However, most avoided such confrotations, as the main defence of them was to erase enemy's training memories and store one or two jutsus in the process, using it against the ninja who possessed them. This skill is known as Kyushu Omoide no Jutsu, and requires a lot of training and should generally be achieved by themselves, since it can't be taught. *''Tracking'': extremely accurate due to their Kekkei Genkai. History Fall and Emancipation The beginning of the clan emancipation occurred at the end of Shinobi World War. With the demand for information from neighboring nations, were asked new Shinobi of Memories. The elders tried to speed up the development process of Memoriki and to send children into battle, using a special genjutsu to simulate the loss of all family members and the murder of the orphans, but the results were catastrophic. One participant got insane, and even erasing his memories paranoia couldn't be contained, which led to a mass slaughter of just only two children survived, also traumatized. The rest of the clan, who didn't know the process by which children were subjected, rebelled and divided into two parts: Conservatives, who wanted the old process back instead of using genjutsu, and Radicals who wanted the end of Shinobi of Memories class to preserve future generations. Avoiding a civil war, the Clan leader, Denaken Nanatsu, did a friendly emancipation delivering a land owned by his maternal family in Fire Country fro the formation of a new village by the radicals. This village, called Nendo, didn't become a ninja village, but became properous, while the clan who remained in Earth Country just became extinct due to Denakugan Opening Process, which for unknown reason was no longer effective. Denaken Clan of Nendo Denaken Clan of Nendo descends from the peaceful aspect of the Emacipation. Resident in a small area in the south of the Fire Country, they lived by hunting and agriculture, making it independent of bigger villages . The people preached peace and, in addition to the physical characteristics, also retained the emotional and volatile temper and ancient traditions of the clan such as mark the Sei-Hei-Ki in children. Albeit not were a ninja village, children were trained by their own parents in their tracking Kekkei Genkai, responsible for the small profit of the village with hiring trackers. The clan leader's family was responsible for the maintenance and preservation of culture as Taijutsu Denaken and the main jutsus of the clan, but this custom was losing strength, and the last of the clan, taking the few written records, eventually becoming dark after the death of the first generation of Nendo residents. After an attack to the clan leader file collection by mercenary ninjas, the village was set on fire, generating an extremely high death toll and turned the clan reportedly instinct. Only three of the children of the clan leader, then Denaken Hiroshi, survived. With the father, two of them went to the Earth Country. The whereabouts of Hiroshi's daughter was unknown until her death at the Fourth Great Shinobi World War. The Remaining Clan After the death of his father, Denaken Hikari, along with his brother Shiawase, have continued with the clan looking for remaining members and eventually finding out about the death of their sister. They were recruited in total twelve descendants, including four ninjas who continued the next generation and led to the revival of the clan. Most Powerfull Members Denaken Konaru Founder of the clan, was an Earth Country monk. The records appear that he was the precursor of mental jutsu and learned more than seven hundred jutsu in a period of seven years only assimilating training memories of ninjas. Known as "The Eye", Konaru defended his clan during the attacks that led to the First Shinobi World War erasing the minds of a small army of a hundred men with only his doujutsu. Denaken Hana Eldest daughter of Konaru, Hana was the biggest huntress of Shinobi world. Between the First and Second World War, Hana joined to the forces of Tsushikage, keeping the identity of her clan in secret, and tracked down and killed more than 1,700 political criminals and potential traitors while stealing information to her clan, including secret jutsus in Earth Style, and was responsible for creating the first Denaken ninjas. Her speed was compared to that of Madara Uchiha, and her tracking skills were out of the ordinary, so that when they tried to track her she knew obscure her tracks and was discovered only on her deathbed. Denaken Hideki Second grandnephew of Hana, it is said "the accursed version of Konaru", opened his denakugan murdering his older brother. Despite being disowned by his family, his knowledge was transmitted to subsequent generations. He was responsible for the knowledge and records on doujutsu and developed its opening process; also created the Taijutsu Denaken, thereby improving the jutsus of Konaru. He became responsible for the Shinobi of Memories and reached the mental sublimation. During the Second Shinobi World War he was responsible for battle strategies and became general. Alone, he thrashed Matsunada clan and stole their medicinal knowledge, essential during the war, which caused a great loss to the Rain Country. Denaken Muryō Survivor of Nendo Fire, Muryō developed the clan techniques in an unconventional way. Due to the lack of knowledge of their skills, she developed with the absence of Taijutsu and the Memoriki in her memory an affinity with genjutsu and a new way to penetrate the memories of enemies. At eight years old - accidentally - has achieved one of the most difficult techniques of Denaken jutsus: read and copy memories. By having higher chakra control her tracking Kekkei Genkai developed completely, so that could be compared to Hana in this regard. She became known among the fugitives as Masutāhantā (マ ス タ ー ハ ン タ ー), and her head was among the higher price on the black market. She was part of the spy team at the start of the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, and perished during the Juubi attack to Headquarters. Curiosities *A feature of Denaken Can are blue hair and black eyes that once were used to identify them in battle. *The legends say that Denakugan opens for the loss of someone dear to that part of you that dies with the person could be replaced by a part of the person who left, keeping it alive within you. *Yamanaca Clan has Denaken blood early in their family tree, which supposedly gave them the skilld that characterized them. * Shinobi of Denaken Clan usually marked somewhere in the body with the Sei-Hei-Ki symbol, a past tradition by clan founding through generations, to remember your main goal in life: to search for balance, spiritual peace and magnify mind. *Unlike most of the eyes stolen in battle, Denakugan is more like a trophy than something useful for the ninja, bacause it depends on the Denaken's Kekkei Genkai for reading chakra, as well as if a Denaken ninja lose both hands, can't use the doujutsu. *It was believed that the only way to escape from a Denaken tracker was dying. CarolineDenaken (talk) 23:02, January 27, 2016 (UTC)Caroline B. Walkinir Category:OC Clan Category:Village